Papeles Invertidos
by Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi
Summary: Que sucedería si en ves de Tusk quien fue al mundo de los DRAGONES con Ange estuviera a su lado Hilda? surgiría algo mas que una simple amistad de camaradas? (HildaxAnge)


_PAPELES INVERTIDOS_

_ONET-SHOT_

_BY VILLKISS KUROI TENSHI_

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus correspondientes autores, lo único que cambio seria el hecho de que Tusk no fuera el que acompaño a Ange al mundo de los DRAGONES sino Hilda disfrútenla xD y les mando un saludo a todos los que siguen mis historias en especial a Alondra Escarlett quien ama a Hilda y Ange espero este onet-shot le guste sin más la historia (El titulo no me convence pero bueno xD)

~00~00~

Todo era un caos los humanos atacaron el Arzenal , acorralaron muy fácilmente a las norma la única forma de que salieran de ahí era combatiendo en los para-mails , así dando tiempo a las demás normas de huir al submarino .

Pero todo se iba complicando algunas Maild-raiders ya habían sido capturadas la mayoría de los humanos invadió el Arzenal matando a las normas que veían en su camino, solo tres para-mails estaban en el aire , solo tres personas destruían los platillos voladores que inmovilizaban a las maild-riders ,sin embargo la piloto del villkiss era quien destruía a los barcos armados ella sola evitando que salieran mas platillos voladores

-Húndete! –gritaba la rubia que piloteaba a villkiss quien había conseguido cambiar su color a uno rojizo despertando sus nuevas habilidades , una espada de luz capaz de cortarlo todo y una barrera de luz capas de protegerla de todo tipo de ataque con esto podía destruirlos fácilmente

Sin embargo la norma que veía de lejos todo eso no sentía que Ange estuviera a salvo, ya había perdido a una importante amiga ante sus ojos a pesar de que prometió protegerlos a todos no pudo Chris fue asesinada o por lo menos eso pensaba Hilda la piloto del para-mail rojo que cada vez se separaba un poco de Rosalie ya que gracias a la princesa defectuosa los platillos voladores descendieron considerablemente solo restaba ir a ayudarla

-Ange …-susurro Hilda mirando con gran preocupación como un para-mail negro se acercaba a villkiss y cantando la misma canción de la rubia hizo pedazos un barco

-Rosalie termina con los que sobran y sigue las coordenadas que mando la Comandante yo iré a apoyar a Ange! – con eso dicho la pelirroja salió volando en dirección de Ange , ese sujeto que estaba en ese para-mail negro le daba mala espina y si sabía esa canción era porque debía tener relación con Ange y de ser así intentaría capturarla y eso es algo que no permitiría

~00~00~

-Quien eres tu! –pido Ange saliendo de la cabina de villkiss

-jum- fue el único sonido que emitió el sujeto ya que de una dirección diferente vinieron varios disparos

-Ange! Aléjate de ese hombre! Es peligroso! –gritaba Tusk quien conducía una especie de para-mail negro y rojo volando hacia el vilkiss

-Entrometido – susuro el sujeto quien iba a cantar pero fue interrumpido nuevamente pero ahora por un para-mail rojo que choco su arma contra su escudo –

-Quien demonios eres tu!?- pregunto con agresividad la pelirroja que trataba de romper su escudo

-Hilda! – la rubia volo en su ayuda también pero antes de que se acercara el Rubio aventó el Para-mail de Hilda haciendo que chocara contra la nave de Tusk , provocando que Vivian quien iba inconsciente se soltara del cinturón de Tusk cayendo al mar

-VIIIVIAAAAN!- gritaron los tres , dando oportunidad de que el Rubio se posicionara para comenzar su canción y a su vez Hilda reacciono hábilmente atrapando a Vivian antes de llegar al mar

-Maldición por poco….-no termino de hablar cuando escucharon la canción de ese hombre

-no puede ser – dijo Ange mirando a donde apuntaba el rubio y solo Hilda y Vivian quedaban a su alcance ya que tus se elevó para dispararle

-HIILDAA!- escucho su nombre la peliroja y volteo mirando al villkiss quien volaba hacia ella mientras el para-mail negro lanzaba su ataque escucho de nuevo a Ange – NOOOO!- obligo al villkiss a posicionarse entre el ataque tratando de proteger a Hilda y vivian pero no noto que villkiss cambio de color nuevamente brillando de color azul se teletransporto llevándose a Hilda y Vivian en el proceso

-AAANGEEE! – grito Tusk mientras la buscaba notando que el villkiss la protegió pero a donde se las llevo? fue lo que se preguntó mientras escapaba del Rubio que solo se quedó mirando el mar riendo.

~00~00~

Sintió que algo rasposo y húmedo le tocaba la cara asique trato de abrir sus ojos tratando de enfocar lo que tenía delante de ella viendo a un DRAGON de color rosa Ange entro en pánico soltando un grito tratando de salir de la cabina de villkiss

-AAAHHH! – trato de hacer para atrás hasta que vio que el DRAGON la veía de manera amable y hacia señas con sus garras señalándose a si mismo

-Vivian?-pregunto la rubia mirando como el DRAGON movía la cabeza y soltaba gruñidos amistosos

-paso de nuevo –sonrió Ange abrazando y acariciando la cabeza de Vivian que se le acercaba amistosamente

-Estas bien? – escucho que le hablaban por detrás de su espalda desviando la mirada vio a Hilda que la miraba fijamente

-Hilda- susurro dándose cuenta de lo que paso -Creí que estábamos sobre el mar –se levantó la rubia quitándose sus gafas mirando el alrededor –Donde estamos?-

-Aquí Ange Arzenal responda – trataba de comunicarse la rubia por medio del radio de villkiss mientras la pelirroja examinaba el área y Vivian exploraba las curiosidades de ese nuevo mundo

-Arzenal si al alguien vivo responda, Momoka , Tusk respondan! – trata Ange algo desesperada por la situación –que esta pasando!?-

-Yo tampoco consigo señal Ange ni rastro de movimiento en un rango de 5km –decía Hilda tratando de hacer que el radio de su para-mail funcionara –bueno hasta donde se no hay lugar cerca como el Arzenal –decia avanzando hacia Ange

-bueno deben ser ruinas antiguas desde que la humanidad estába en guerra –decía la rubia colocándose sus gafas –

-nunca escuche de que existiera un lugar como ese – decía la pelirroja interrogante hacia la rubia

-me tratas de decir que estamos en un mundo desconocido?-decía la rubia algo preocupada mirando a la pelirroja

-No lo se tal ves …bueno de echo eso deberías decidirme tu princesa defectuosa el Villkiss fue quien nos trajo aquí además de que brillo de una manera extraña , tal ves para protegerte a ti y como resultado Vivian y yo fuimos arrastradas a este mundo –decía recordando lo que paso justo antes de ser golpeados por ese ataque

-claro , villkiss es especial –susurró Ange mirando su para – mail , dejando a Hilda curiosa acerca de su comportamiento lo cual la rubia noto y trato de cambiar de tema

-como sea , tenemos que explorar este sitio Villkiss no puede volar asique ire a ver que hay por ahí-dijo la rubia bajando del para-mail

-espera ire contigo Ange – dijo la pelirroja tratando de evitar que fuera sola

-tranquila Hilda debes quedarte para ver que nadie venga a robarnos los para-mails yo ire a investigar el área para asegurarme que no haya enemigos cerca –decía comprobando que su pistola tuviera suficientes balas

-esta bien princesa defectuosa yo montare guardia aquí …solo ten cuidado por favor….-eso ultimo lo susurro y Provoco que Ange quisiera saber lo que dijo pero antes de preguntar los gruñidos de Vivian le llamaron la atención

-que pasa?- pregunto la rubia mirando las señas de Vivian las cuales le indicaban que subiera-Quieres que suba? – Vivian asintió dejando que Ange subiera

-Tengan cuidado , quien lo diría incluso Vivian es útil ahora jeje – miro a Vivian – quien pensaría que eras un DRAGON? – vivian solo puso su garra en su hocico formando una seña de secreto

Asi Ange y Vivian volaron reconociendo el lugar hasta que Ange noto el pilar del amanecer en malas condiciones pero era el mismo que estaba en su imperio Mitsurugi

~00~00~

-un pilar del amanecer? –menciono la pelirroja mirando a la rubia –estas segura de lo que dices?-dijo algo insegura Hilda

-claro que lo estoy era el pilar de mi imperio no podría equivocarme- dijo alterada Ange –si es asi que es lo que paso aquí realmente podría ser que estamos en el Futuro de nuestro mundo?-dijo la pelirroja pensativa – NO es gracioso Hilda! –regaño la rubia a la peliroja que mantenía su mirada apenada mirando hacia abajo- perdón Ange- iba a decir algo mas hasta que escucho una voz

Ambas se escondieron pensando que podría ser un enemigo pero lo que vieron era un robot pequeño que decia "Esta e sla defensa de la cuidad capital , ¿hay supervivientes? – decia el robot incluso dando su ubicación del refugio donde debían reunirse los supervivientes

-vamos a seguirlo – dijo Ange tomando a Hilda de la mano lo que provoco que se sonrojara y la guiara hasta lo que parecía un bunquer antiguo el cual las escaneo y les permitió la entrada

Al ingresar la persona virtual del bunquer les dio acceso a las habitaciones que tenia el mismo indicándoles que podían escoger una , asique con cuidado Hilda y Ange entraron a una solo para ver lo que tanto temia Ange…

-Que es esto!? – pregunto con cara de horror mirando los cuerpos de la gente sin vida –hey tu la de antes explícanos que es esto!- pregunto Ange ya alterada por lo que vio mientras Hilda trataba de asimilarlo todo

-soy la computadora HImawari , indica tu pregunta – dijo la computadora

-computadora?-menciono Hilda sin creerlo aun

-que es esto!? Hay supervivientes!? Que paso aquí!? – pregunto Ange alterada a la computadora mientras Hilda la miraba preocupada

-pregunta recibida iniciando respuesta – fue lo que dijo la computadora antes de iniciar con la proyección de lo que paso en el mundo

Varias imágenes de guerra aparecieron enfende de Ange y Hilda la computadora lo llamo la sptima guerra mundial D o Ragnarok la cual destruyo a los humanos hasta que aparecieron las armas definitivas los Ragna-mail por la computadora

-un villkiss negro?- pregunto Ange aun impactada por lo que veía- que va hacer pregunto – mirando a seis villkiss negros volar hacia las ciudades disparando su arma definitiva destruyendo todo a su paso dañando los lugares donde el Dracunium se guardaba provocando una explosión masiva derramándolo contaminado y matando al planeta

Termino la grabación ante Ange y Hilda mientas esta pregunta –el mundo termino?- mirando preocupada a Ange que era la más afectada –que es esto? Que clase de broma es esta' –pregunto Ange estando en shock

-que estupidez! Cuanod paso esto!? –pregunto Ange aun perturbada

-hace 538 años y 193 dias que el mundo termino-fue lo que respondió la computadora

Después de eso Ange y Hilda regresaban a donde estaban los para-mails y vivian mientras Ange recordaba que la computadora dijo que no existían señales de vida en ningún refugio y que ellas son los únicos humanos con vida , mientras la rubia de se debatía con lo que paso Hilda la miraba aun mas preocupa que antes Ange no se comportaba como siempre .

-quinientos años je –reia Hilda mirando una lata de resfresco-supongo que incluso en ese tiempo la escritura cambia- menciono tratando de aligerar el humor que Ange cargaba

-de verdad crees esas tonterías? –decia la rubia limpiando su arma aun molesta- vimos los cuerpos en descomposición princesa defectuosa …-dijo Hilda mirándola – podría ser un truco –rebatió la rubia con ira contenida –como podrían hacer algo asi –dijo Hilda tratando de restarle importancia hasta que Ange molesta se levantó y dijo –como podría saberlo!? Yo solo creeré lo que mis ojos ven!- dijo furiosa y camino hasta donde Vivian descansaba diciéndole que la dejara subir partieron ambas hacia el cielo mientras Hilda las miraba realmente angustiada por el comportamiento de Ange

~00~00~

Habían pasado unos días desde que Ange había descubierto que realmente estaba solamente ellas tres en ese mundo Hilda intentaba hacer funcionar por lo menos al Villkiss para que el humor de la rubia cambiara

-vamos Vivian aun no hemos ido al norte , vamos despierta , resiste!–decia Ange tratando de despertar a su amiga DRAGON a lo cual le llamo la atención a Hilda bajo del Para-mail y camino hacia ellas

-vamos Vivian levántate – decia la rubia hasta que la voz de la pelirroja le llamo la atención

-princesa defectuosa no la fuerzes ella también esta cansada y tu también …-tomo su mejilla de Ange notando sus ojeras y parecía que Ange se había calmado pero se equivoco solo hizo que la rubia estallara y le gritara a Vivian –Levantate inútil! – grito la rubia logrando que Vivian se fuera asustada

-Porque le dices eso Ange ¡? – pregunto Hilda con dureza , entendia que todo lo que habían pasado fuera casi irreal quería regresar pronto a su mundo también pero no podía dejar que Ange se comportara asi , su Ange no era asi…

-deberías descansar Ange- volvió a intentar con amabilidad pero eso solo hacía que la rubia fuera hostil

-de que servirá eso? Dices que nos quedemos en este lugar? Quiero saber que paso en el Arzenal quiero saber si Momoka y los demás están bien! –decia acusadoramente Ange a la peliroja quien solo la miraba perpleja – incluso si el murió..-dijo en un tono muy bajo casi dolido- Ange-susurro Hilda quien trataba de entenderla

-tu también tienes que volver pronto no? Rosalie te espera no? –hasta es emomento la pelirroja pensó en su amiga desde que se separó de ella todo lo que le importaba era Ange – no es asi Capitana de la primera tropa?-dijo Ange con burla

-tienes razón soy la capitana –dijo la peliroja seriamente ya que la actitud de Ange le estaba cansando

-tu no entiendes nada , solo eres la capitana cierto? Todo esto paso por querer proteger el Arzenal- dijo Ange dándole la espalda a Hilda sentándose en la fogata- es verdad cuando regrese esa mujer me forzara a estar en su estúpido Libertas…que gran basura ..despues de todo porque tengo que liberar a las norma?-pregunto con arrogancia Ange haciendo que algo dentro de Hilda se encogiera y a la vez explotara en ira contenida ya que recordó la promesa que Ange le hizo en la prisión , ambas destruirían este mundo eso significaba la libertad de las norma no? Entonces porque decia que era basura? Acaso era una pérdida de tiempo también ella? Fue lo que pensó en esos momentos la peliroja

-no soy igual de especial que tu Ange –dijo con voz dolida y seria volteándose dándole la espalda a Ange quien reacciono ante su tono y sus palabras- soy una norma que busca destruir este mundo contigo pero al parecer el liberarme es mucho peso para ti princesa defectuosa –dijo apretando sus puños – mi madre me rechazo y me remplazo por una hija humana que usaba mana eso me destruyo y luego vienes tu con tus promesas falsas y me haces creer que hay algo mas detrás de este campo de batalla –sentía sus ojos arder la peliroja – y me sales conque todo es una tontería una basura!? , perdóname pero ahora no te reconozco basura! Volviste a ser esa princesa engreída del imperio Mitsurugi quien no valora la vida de las normas! – con esto dicho Hilda se marcho quería estar sola no podía ver a Ange ahora

~00~00~

El amanecer llego y con ello otra oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Hilda eso pensaba Ange mientras permanecía escondida en un agujero que daba a otros sitios ya que desde que tuvieron la discusión Hilda ignoro completamente a Ange mientras taraba de hacer que el villkiss funcionara de alguna forma

_-que le pasa? Que inmadura me va a ignorar todo el tiempo?-_pensaba Ange encogida en el agujero mirando a su alrededor –_aunque ella siempre me hace enojar y ahora no tenía porque enfadarse tanto –_ pensaba Ange recordando todo lo que le hizo Hilda desde que entro al Arzenal y hubiera seguido recordando pero algo brillos llamo su atención y fue a ver que eras unas especie de adornos infantiles

-que bonito –dijo tomando uno en sus manos eh inmediatamente pensó en Vivian y se le ocurrió que podría disculparse con ambas con estas cosas solo debía encontrar algo adecuado para Hilda

~00~00~

Minetras Hilda intentaba unir unos cables algo con brillo llamo su atención mirándolo era un anillo que estaba unido a una cadena , se sorprendio de ver algo asi e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a cierta rubia que podía ser responsable de esto y ais fue Ange se escuirria a hurtadillas lejos de ella , asi que sonriendo se levantó tomo el regalo y la llamo

-Ange? –pregunto mirándola a lo cual Ange se sonrojo y solo atino a decir- p-pense que te quedaría bien ..-dijo aun sonrojada sin mirar a la peliroja

Hilda rio y se colocó el presente que Ange le dio acercándose le pregunto –y bien princesa defectuosa como me queda? – pregunto desabrochándose un poco de su ropa para dejar expuesto el anillo ente sus pechos , lo cual Ange volteo y aun sonrojada mirando lo hermosa que se veía Hilda contesto – se ve bien – sonrio aun sonrojada

-perdóname-susurro Ange a lo cual Hilda se sorprendió –no sabia que pudieras disculparte princesa defectuosa – lo cual causo un pequeña risa por parte de la pelirroja-que quieres decir!- dijo la rubia molesta hasta que vio que su compañera estiro su mano - perdóname a mi también debi entenderte mejor – dijo Hilda a lo cual Ange acepto su manos apretándola un poco sonrojándose –esta bien Hilda..-dijo cuándo Vivian se acercó a ellas

-perdóname Vivian por lo de ayer …dije demasiado…gracias por todo – le dijo a lo cual la DRAGONA no entendió pero se dejó abrazar

~00~00~

Hilda solto un estornudo abrazandose a si misma miro el cielo y vio como comenzaba a nevar

-eso explica porque hace mas frio – dijo hasta que escucho que Ange la llamaba-

-Hilda encontré algo increíble!- dijo emocionada llevándose a la norma con ella llegaron a un edificio el cual se veía en perfectas condiciones y usando la energía del para-mail encendieron las luces del lugar

-tenemos un techo , camas y un baño! – decia contenta la princesa

-es increíble que este bien cuidado este lugar princesa defectuosa – rio Hilda notando que por esa noche no pasarían frio

\- debio ser de algún aristócrata importante esta habitación además hay que agradecerla a Vivian por encontrarlo –decia Ange emocionada mientras Vivian soltaba gruñidos de emoción también - bueno Hilda arregla todo me ire a dar un baño – con lo dicho Ange no espero respuesta de Hilda y se marcho a bañarse, en cuento a la pelirroja no es que no quisiera rebatir pero ese dia fue el mejor de su existencia , su príncipe Azul le había dado un regalo y no solo eso volvía a ser esa Ange que amaba en secreto

-como ordene mi príncipe – dijo en voz baja solo para ella mientras arreglaba la habitación para ellas dos y con ese pensamiento en mente Hilda se esforzó por hacerlo lo más cómodo posible ya que compartiría la cama con Ange

Después del baño que Ange y vivian se dieron Hilda entro después para salir en bata al igual que la rubia , después de todo Vivian dormiría en otro lado debido a su tamaño , solo estaba ellas dos en una habitación cálida

-gracias Hilda- dijo la rubia lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja quien trataba de arreglar una secadora –se que puedo contar contigo –dijo mirándola fijamente- yo soy una inútil sin ti estaría perdida …yo me altero muy rápido , soy terca y me asusto todo lo contrario de ti –decia con la mirada llena de ternura lo que hizo que Hilda se sonrojara levemente –esta bien Ange no te culpo es normal es decir no estabas a acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones hace unos meses eras una princesa y ahora un soldado – dijo amablemente Hilda mirándola ahora

-en eso tienes razón pero no todo fue malo puede conocerte a ti y a Vivian –dijo Ange sentándose en la cama –aprendi muchas cosas en ese tiempo aunque…no entendí a todos incluso al final- lo dijo pensando en su hermano a quien vio morir y no hizo nada para ayudarlo

-Ange tu hermano se lo busco tu solo querias detener la matanza solo eso – dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado – hemos llegado lejos asi que no te desanimes – mirándola tomo su mano a lo cual Ange sonrio – si aun estamos vivas asique aun podemos logarlo estaremos bien cierto?- `pregunto y Hil¡da asintió feliz de poder mirar esos ojos carmesí que adoraba

-vamos a dormir Hilda . -dijo Ange a lo cual hilda asintió pero ella se levantó y se fue al sofá a dormir ya que estando tan cerca de la rubia sabía que no se podría contener por mucho más tiempo ya que la deseaba

-deberías dormir conmigo hay mucho espacio aquí –señalo la rubia la cama- esta bien el sofá princesa defectuosa – lo dijo tan segura que cuando se sentó el sofá se rompió dejándola caer a lo cual Ange rio divertida mirándola y Hilda supo que esa sonrisa ese melodioso sonido lo guardaría en su corazón pasara lo que pasara ahora en adelante

El ruido despertó a Vivian quien se asomó por la ventana mirando vio a Ange y Hilda que estaba acostadas ambas en la misma cama lo cual despertó su curiosidad y se quedó ahí mirando la situación

-esta muy tranquilo aquí no?-decia Ange mirando el techo –si- respondía apenas Hilda intentando calmar su corazón desbocado –solo estamos tu y yo –si – la pelirroja sabia lo que Ange trataba de decirle –esta muy tranquilo es la primera vez que me siento asi – dijo boletándose –talvez… villkiss nos libero-susurro mientras Hilda trataba de escucharla – nos trajo a un mundo tranquilo sin peleas…-susurro Ange cerrando sus ojos a lo que Hilda pensó que se quedo dormida –_bien es mi oportunidad- _pensó la pelirroja deslizándose fuera de la cama pretendía irse a dormir con Vivian para tranquilizar su deseo por hacer a Ange suya en ese momentoy podría haberlo logrado de no ser porque Ange la llamo

\- no piensas hacérmelo? Dijo en un susurro sin mirar a su compañera- quien se sonrojo al escuchar lo pedido por Ange – pero soy la capitana…no puedo tener nada contigo por ahora…-dijo susurando igual –sera que no te gusto?-dijo Ange tratando de hacer que Hilda la tomara en ese instante – n-no es eso! –dijo la peliroja sonrojada mirándola suplicando que la rubia la mirara –

-Entonces?- pregunto Ange mirándola ahora – es solo que me da vergüenza- susurro cabis baja dejando que su fleco cubriera su mirada- yo quiero hacer un nuevo mundo a tu lado y se que para lograrlo debemos pelear con los humanos como lo que paso en el Arzenal…por eso por ahora no quiero que esto llegue a mas yo deseo protegerte a toda costa pero sin que haya guerras y que exista el riesgo de perderte no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde no estes tu Ange por eso quiero esperar aunque mas a delante no me ames yo sere feliz protegiéndote porque solo pienso en ti en tu bienestar – al fin alzo la mirada y vi a Ange mirarla profundamente y levantándose se acerco a Hilda y se desabrocho su bata dejándole ver su cuerpo y sus pechos –Ange …-apenas pudo pronunciar su rubia . su amada Ange le daba el mejor regalo de todos al dejarse expuesta a ella solo a ella – podras amarme Hilda? Yo he matado a Humanos y DRAGONES incluso a mi hermano mayor lo mate…. Estoy manchada de sangre aun asi me amaras Hilda? Soy una persona cruel…- dijo Ange abrazándose a si misma lo cual provoco que algo en Hilda se removiera en su corazón y con paso apresurado llego a su lado y la tomo por los hombros – eso no es cierto! Tu eres hermosa se que al principio no valorabas nada al igual que yo por vivir engañada dentro de esa sociedad que queremos destruir pero en este tiempo cambias te volviste alguien que pude cambiar al mundo con solo desearlo! Tu me hiciste la persona mas feliz en esa celda al necesitarme al decirme que no me rindiera ente este podrido mundo! Se que yo no puedo hacer las cosas que tu pero si se algo que yo te protegeré estaré a tu lado sin importar con cuanta sangre te manches para mi Ange la Norma es la persona más hermosa del mundo a la cual deseo con todo mi corazón –dijo Hilda acercándose al rostro de la rubia

-soy violenta ,impredecible , quisquillosa y defectuosa …aun asi? –pregunto la rubia mirando con un brillo especial en sus ojos a la peliroja que le declaro su amor- si aun asi Ange- susurro Hilda mirándola viendo como Ange cerraba sus ojos pidiendo un beso por parte de ella y sin hacerla esperar mas beso sus labios la atrajo mas a su cuerpo pasando sus brazos por su cintura queriendo sentir el calor de su príncipe su Angel

Pero esto no duro suficiente ya que un DRAGON aterrizo donde estaba el edificio haciendo volar las vantanas , Ange y Hilda salieron disparadas al piso mirándose mutuamente miraron hacia la ventana y vieron al DRAGON y a dos personas mas encima de la cabeza de este

– son los que enviaron la señal de ayuda? Pregunto algo Hostil la mujer dragon mirándolo imponentemente _-_ DRAGON! –dijeron al unísono mientras la misma mujer hablaba –bienvenidos falsos ciudadanos , a nuestro mundo la verdadera tierra – fue lo que dijo antes de tomarlas como rehenes para llevarlos ante la sacerdotisa descendiente de Aura …

~00~00~

Que les parecio? Espero les guste fue un momento de locura en el que decidi escribirlo ya que veía de nuevo Cross Ange sin censura xD y bueno aquí esta aunque no sé si escribir el capítulo siguiente donde Salamandinay-sama hace su aparición! Pienso que Hilda se pondría muy celosa de que Salako-sama llegue a acosar a su Ange x3 en fin espero sea de su agrado , después continuo con la actualización del _ANGEL Y EL DRAGON _ya que nuevas ideas surgieron al ver por segunda vez Cross Age xD sin mas me despido hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
